


A kite on a string

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a confession after an incident involving a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kite on a string

One of the funny things about Sherlock is, despite his past with drugs, painkillers hit him hard. He gets giddy. He gets sentimental. He confesses things to no one and anyone. This is why Sherlock never used painkillers to get high. Because they leave him as high as a kite blowing in the wind, with no way to get down.

And that’s all right, when he’s with John, who wraps him in a cocoon of blankets, and holds him tight, and lets him fly, with the comfort that he is tethered quite securely.

Before there was John, Sherlock refused painkillers no matter how bad the injury, in case his kite got caught in a storm and blew away.

John tried to contain his mirth as he half carried a very affectionate Sherlock up the stairs to the flat.

“Do you know John?” Sherlock said. “He’s beautiful. The most beautiful man ever. Do you know John?”

John smiled and led Sherlock into their bedroom, stripping him of his trousers and pants before sitting him down. He dressed him again in pajamas, and wrapped him up tight in the covers.

“I love John,” Sherlock announced. “He’s beautiful.”

John pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. “John loves you too,” he said. He knew after a few injuries that when Sherlock started talking about John as though he weren’t there, it was better to answer the same way.

Sherlock hummed softly. “John doesn’t know,” he said. “Might be a bit not good.”

John stroked his hair tenderly. “What doesn’t he know?” he asked. “Hmm?”

Sherlock sighed happily. “It’s my favorite thing. It’s the best thing. Better than drugs. Better than cases.” He relaxed and closed his eyes. “Favorite thing.”

“And what’s that?” John asked.

Sherlock’s face split in a sappy grin. “Love kissing John. Favorite thing. Best thing.” He opened his eyes and looked at John. “Like shagging. John has a nice penis. I like it.” John smiled. Sherlock was sentimental when he was on painkillers.

“Kissing John is your favorite thing?”

Sherlock nodded emphatically. “Yes. Best thing. Better than cases. Kiss John forever.” He yawned. “No more cases. Kiss John forever.”

John kissed Sherlock’s hair. “Go to sleep, Sherlock.”

* * *

 

Sherlock woke with a slightly muzzy head, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Big night. “John?” he called.

“Knife wound in your arm,” John answered.

Sherlock wriggled free of the covers and walked out to the kitchen. John gave him a glass of water and a couple of tablets. “Take those, and we’ll take a quick shower, and then we can spend the morning kissing on the sofa.”

Sherlock smiled slightly. Because the thing he loved more than anything was kissing John. He could kiss John forever. Sherlock could really just kiss John forever.

 


End file.
